This invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner head protector, and more particularly to a vacuum cleaner head protector which also dusts baseboards and the bottom of furniture and sweeps dirt and debris from the region immediately adjacent the baseboard, furniture, etc.
It is known to provide floor and carpet cleaning appliances such as canister or upright vacuum cleaners, carpet sweepers and/or polishers with a shock cushioning or buffer band around the periphery of the working head to protect baseboards, furniture, doors, etc. from damage. Often times, such buffer bands take the form of rubber or soft plastic strips. Unfortunately, such bands often mark or scuff the bottom of the baseboard, furniture, etc.
Other forms of protectors or guards have been developed which do not suffer from the disadvantages associated with rubber or plastic bands. For example, United Kingdom Patent Application GB No. 2 154 128A discloses a vacuum cleaner nozzle housing which has a textile layer covering its periphery as a buffer. This layer is defined as a band of woven or knitted fabric with a short stiff pile. U.S. Pat. No. 1,570,482 discloses a furniture guard for carpet sweepers which comprises a strip of heavy fabric preferably "Brussels carpet".
While these known devices are useful to some degree for carrying out their protective functions, they are difficult to deploy and do not significantly enhance the cleaning function.